Anatoly Gromyko
| birth_place = Barysaw, Soviet Union | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | other_names = | pronounce = | residence = | citizenship = Russian | nationality = Soviet | fields = American and African studies | workplaces = Institute for African Studies and Institute for US and Canadian Studies of the Russian Academy of Sciences | patrons = | education = Moscow State Institute of International Relations | alma_mater = | thesis_title = | thesis_url = | thesis_year = | doctoral_advisor = | academic_advisors = | doctoral_students = | notable_students = | known_for = Member of the Russian Academy of Sciences and the Union of Russian Artists | influences = | influenced = | awards = Order of the October Revolution | author_abbrev_bot = | author_abbrev_zoo = | spouse = Valentina Olegovna Gromyko | partner = | children = 3 | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = }} Anatoly Andreyevich Gromyko ( ; 15 April 1932 – 25 September 2017https://www.inafran.ru/node/1466) was a Soviet and Russian scientist and diplomat. He specialized in American and African studies as well as international relations, and was a member of the Russian Academy of Sciences and the Union of Russian Artists. Biography Gromyko was born in Barysaw, Soviet Union, in 1932, and between 1939 and 1948 lived in the United States, where his father Andrei Gromyko worked as the Soviet ambassador and representative in the United Nations. In 1954 he graduated from the Moscow State Institute of International Relations, and between 1961 and 1965 worked at the Soviet Embassy to the United Kingdom. After that he took leading positions at the Institute for African Studies and Institute for US and Canadian Studies of the Russian Academy of Sciences. He then returned to diplomacy and acted as the Soviet deputy ambassador in the United States (1973–1974) and East Germany (1974–1975). Between 1976 and 1991 he headed the Institute for African Studies, where he continued working until 2010. From 2010 on he lectured at the Institute of International Security and at the Moscow State University. In 1981 he was elected to the Russian Academy of Sciences where he curated African studies. Gromyko co-authored more than 30 books and more than 300 journal articles. He was awarded the Order of the October Revolution, Order of Friendship of Peoples and USSR State Prize (1980). Family Gromyko was married twice, second time to Valentina Olegovna Gromyko. He has two sons from different marriages, Igor (born 1954) and Aleksei (born 1968), as well as a daughter, Anna. Igor is a diplomat, whereas Aleksei is a political scientist. References External links * [https://archive.org/details/AfricanCountriesForeignPolicy African Countries' Foreign Policy], 1983, edited by Anatoly Gromyko. Category:1932 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Soviet Africanists Category:Russian Africanists Category:Corresponding Members of the Russian Academy of Sciences Category:Corresponding Members of the USSR Academy of Sciences Category:Moscow State Institute of International Relations alumni Category:People from Barysaw Category:Recipients of the Order of Friendship of Peoples Category:Recipients of the USSR State Prize Category:Russian economists Category:Soviet diplomats Category:Soviet economists Category:20th-century economists Category:Soviet historians Category:20th-century historians